


Miss Scarlet, In the Library, With the Candlestick

by LynnyB



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnyB/pseuds/LynnyB
Summary: A follow on story from The Disappearance of Clara Wilson.  Mr Rupert Parker invites Eliza and William to attend a dinner party at his house.  Just an innocent evening between friends? Or will an old enemy of Eliza's bring the evening to a deathly end.
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet/William "Duke" Wellington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Part 1

A/N: So this story follows on from The Disappearance of Clara Wilson, so if you've not read that one, read that first as I refer back to things that have happened in that story, as well as things in the show. Time for a little Romance ... maybe...

For Bella, I hope I manage to capture your Rupert as well as you hope.

Miss Scarlet, in the library, with the candlestick.

Part 1

It was London 1882. Miss Eliza Scarlet was sat stewing in the jail cells of Victoria police station, and she was not at all happy about her situation.

The cells were in the depths of the station building. The whole place was dark and stank of various bodily fluids, while there were groans and foul language coming from different corners of each of the tiny cells around her. Many of the other women were currently eyeing her up as the sweet looking lady in the smart, pretty blue suit dress and the impeccably styled blonde hair.

She was seated on a short bench in one of the many tiny cells. In there with her was a drunk woman who was staring at her with one eye open, since she was half passed out on the floor, a young street girl curled up in the corner looking terrified, and a barely dressed woman, who looked and smelt like she'd been living in a brewery and could use a bath and some fresh clothes.

Eliza was internally fuming, though she tried not to show it. She folded her arms across her chest, while she avoided eye contact with the others around her. She did not belong here with these women, and looked wildly out of place amongst the drunks, thieves and lunatics.

Whilst this certainly wasn't the first time she'd found herself arrested, this was the first time the arresting officer hadn't taken her to Scotland Yard, where she knew some of the officers first hand. The jail cells here weren't like being taken to Scotland Yard.

At Scotland Yard, they knew who she was, they kept her away from all the other women and put her in her own cell. A cell that she was sure her "friend" Detective Inspector William 'The Duke' Wellington, had put her name to and reserved especially for her, since he'd locked her in there so often.

"Ello," the barely dressed woman slid up towards Eliza on the bench and sat herself down, as Eliza really wished she wouldn't. She was practically shoulder-to-shoulder with her, rather closer then Eliza was comfortable with. Eliza tried to subtly move down the bench as she eyed her cautiously, but any more and she'd fall on the floor.

"What they got you in for?" The woman asked. She spoke to her with a rather rougher London accent then Eliza was used to.

"A mistake," Eliza confirmed angrily. She was still cursing the officer who arrested her, since he clearly had no interest in listening to her when she told him she was a Private Detective.

"Always is love. Booked me for solicitation… just cause I was standin' on a corner!"

Eliza gave her a look. In fairness, her limited clothing might well have added to the suggested charge, but who was she to judge, so she thought better of the reply.

"I have someone coming to get me," Eliza told her. Though it had been well over an hour since she had expected William to turn up, and he still hadn't arrived. He never was particularly punctual.

As if on cue, the main door to the jail cells opened, and in walked a smart uniformed police officer, followed, by a tall, smartly dress man in a long black coat and hat. Eliza instantly recognized her friend, even if he looked decidedly unimpressed and annoyed at being there.

Eliza sighed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw him, even though she was sure she was about to get a heavy outburst from William about being arrested, again. At this very moment she didn't care if he did yell at her, she just wanted to get the hell out of these disgusting cells. She stood up and moved towards the individual cell door, as the officer walked over to the cell door followed by William.

"Cheerio love," the barely dressed woman called out and gave her a wave. Eliza internally cringed, not giving William the satisfaction of seeing how uncomfortable she was really feeling.

The officer moved to unlock the cell door, and Eliza stood as tall as she could and held her head high as she defiantly strode out the cell, passed Detective Inspector William Wellington, while he just shook his head at her.

"Making friends I see," William teased irritably. This wasn't the first time he'd got her out of jail, and he was certain it would not be the last.

In total silence, they followed the uniformed officer back to the front desk, to collect Eliza's dark blue hat and brown handbag from the booking in desk, then quietly out of the of the building to the bright daylight outside.

"This was not my fault," Eliza said angrily, finally addressing him once they were out on the street.

"No, it never is." William replied, just as angry at being dragged out of his office to get her out of jail. Again!

The pair of them were stood on the pavement opposite each other, close enough to be angry, but still trying not to look like they were making a scene to the people and horse carriages that passed by them.

"That officer would not listen to me." Eliza tried to defend herself, but it always fell on his deaf ears.

"How many times do I need to come and get you out of jail Eliza!" William asked her, unimpressed.

Over the years they had known each other, his Scottish accent had adopted a lighter English tone to it, unless when he was angry with her, in which case his Scottish accent was all the more prevalent.

"I tried to explain that I was a Private Detective, working a job, it's not my fault that officer would not believe me." She was livid. No one ever did believe her when she told anyone her job.

"You do realized, that I actually have better things to be doing with my time then this, like my job."

"Well I was just doing mine!" She hated that he always thought he was so much more important then she was, all because he was a man.

"Oh, so what job were you doing?" he asked, still completely annoyed at her. Somehow Eliza just doing her job always seemed to come back and bite him.

"A wife hired me to look into her husband, she suspects him of an affair, and I was just following him..."

"…And you were arrested for loitering," William pointed out, rubbing his beard with the back of his hand.

"Well judging by the pretty young brunette on his arm, and the hour that passed as I waited for them to leave that hotel, I'm sure his wife isn't wrong!" she grumbled.

"Eliza!" William groaned, exasperated with her.

"What?"

"You have got to stop getting yourself arrested!" William moved his hand up his face to rub his forehead, feeling yet another Eliza sized headache coming, as he wondered if she would ever listen to him.

"But it's not my fault!"

"It doesn't matter. I can't keep getting you out of trouble."

"Well next time I won't bother you with it! I'll just sit in there with the drunks and the insane shall I?"

"How about there is no next time?" William tried, but knew he was wasting his breath. There was always going to be a next time.

"It's not like I purposely try and get myself arrested!" Eliza reasoned.

William walked over to his waiting driver and carriage, and held the door open for Eliza to get in, only she walked straight passed.

"Do you want to ride with me back to Scotland Yard?" He called out to her as she walked away.

"I'll make my own way home. I wouldn't want to put you out!" She yelled at him angrily as she carried on walking away from him, with a temper in her stride. There was no way she was going to sit through a silent, uncomfortable carriage ride with him back to his office.

"Fine!" He bellowed back as he threw his hands up in the air and watched her striding down towards the Thames. He shook his head and gave an angry sigh, before he removed his hat and getting into the carriage.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eliza was still mad at him the next afternoon. She was in her office, and she heard familiar voices from the street outside. She moved to the window that over looked the street, and saw William outside talking with Tilly Hildegard. She was the niece of the German undertaker, Herr Hildegard, whose funeral shop was directly next to her office.

Tilly usually had a steely firm gaze, yet Eliza witnessed from her window, Tilly actually cracked a small smile, and even attempted to touch William's arm. Eliza was sure William was probably used to women falling all over themselves for his attention, but from his stance, even he seemed uncomfortable with the young Fraulein's attentiveness.

She smiled to herself and wondered if she should just leave William to fend for himself, but then remembered that he had come to her rescue on a number of occasions. Perhaps she should maybe give him a hand, though as he often did, she would take her time getting to him.

Gradually she pulled on her black leather gloves, gathered her brown bag, her navy hat from the hook, and locked up her office. She'd been a good five minutes, and as she descended the stairs outside of her office, she could see through the window that William was still in the same position, speaking with Tilly.

"Inspector Wellington, you're late for our meeting, again." Eliza announced brightly, as she locked the street door, and turned to look at them. She was sure she saw a flash of relief across his face, and Tilly dropped her smile and returned to her usual resting scowl.

"Ah, apologies, Miss Scarlet, I was just speaking with Fraulein Hildegard," William told her politely, and looked between the two women.

"Fraulein Hildegard," Eliza offered, with a smile, but Tilly said nothing and didn't break her scowl.

"Well, we can walk and talk." William nodded his hat by way of goodbye to Tilly, and Eliza moved in-between them, to walk past. Tilly continued to scowl and stare as they walked away from her, only moving inside her uncle's shop when they rounded the corner, out of her sight.

"That woman is terrifying," William whispered once they were out of Tilly's earshot, and by way of a thank you. Eliza stifled laughed. Tilly certainly was rather terrifying.

"What do you want?" She asked him crossly, as she marched down the street and he followed a few steps behind her.

He could tell from her change in tone, that she was still holding their conversation at Victoria Police Station against him. It didn't bother him though, since he was still rather annoyed at having to go and pick her up.

"Hello to you too," he teased, matching her cross tone.

"I'm busy," she told him, with a small smile on her lips as she kept her eyes on the street in front of her.

"How's the cheating husband?" he asked her, as he caught up and walked along side her.

"Well…" another source of Eliza's annoyance for the day. "Apparently the pretty brunette I saw him with, that was his daughter … One that he'd never told his wife about."

William did a double take, that wasn't quite what he had expected.

"So he wasn't having an affair?" He questioned, amused that she'd been wrong in her assessment.

"Apparently not. I mean how do you keep a daughter a secret from your wife for 18 plus years?" Eliza queried.

William was about to reply when he saw Eliza's friend Mr Rupert Parker walking at a pace towards them. Of course that was just what he needed right now.

Mr Rupert Parker was from a wealthy London family, however, he was a more timid gentleman, who always seemed slightly nervous. He was continually smartly dressed in an expensive suit, one that was a more flamboyant style to William's own black suit, navy blue waistcoat and black over coat.

Today Mr Parker wore an olive green suit that had a long thigh length jacket, matching couloured hat on top of his brown slightly curly hair, and a gold and red embroidered waistcoat.

William wasn't entirely sure of the specifics of Eliza and Mr Parkers relationship. All he knew for sure was that they were friends of a sort, and that he'd invested in her detective agency. Eliza had never divulged any further information on the subject, and it would have been improper for him to ask any questions, even if he was more then a little curious.

"Ah Miss Scarlet, Inspector Wellington, just the people I was looking for." Rupert was slightly out of breath from walking quickly, and stuttered slightly.

"Mr Parker," Eliza smiled. Whilst she was pleased for the interruption, she wasn't sure why Rupert would be looking for them both.

"Lovely to see you both. So erm, Fraulein Hildegard has somehow got me to agree to arrange a dinner party at my house on Friday night. She doesn't know many people now that she's moved here and wants to get to know a few new friends, and I thought you should come, both of you."

Eliza looked at Rupert confused. Given the rather frosty relationship she shared with Fraulein Tilly Hildegard, as well as their meeting just moments earlier, she was certain that Tilly would not want to invite Eliza to a dinner party she was hosting. There was also no way Eliza herself would want to attend such a dinner.

"Rupert, I'm pretty sure Fraulein Hildegard does not want me in attendance at her dinner party," Eliza told him honestly, in the hopes that she could avoid the evening.

William was also slightly confused. For one, he didn't really know Mr Parker well enough for him to invite him to a dinner party. He also hadn't been aware that Rupert and the young Fraulein were perhaps a couple. Certainly the way she had been speaking with him moments ago hadn't led him to believe she was attached to someone.

"But you must come," Rupert insisted to Eliza. "I don't know any of the people she's invited. They are people my mother knows apparently, that have already accepted the invitation." Given how firm Mrs Parker was, Eliza could see why Rupert might be concerned about who would be in attendance at his party.

"Surely you have other friends you can invite?" Eliza asked, with shrugged and a half laugh.

"And which of my friends do you think it appropriate to invite?" Rupert replied, quickly and pointedly.

Eliza didn't exactly know many of Rupert's friends, other then Dr Woodhouse, but she assumed that they were possibly like-minded fellows like Rupert. They were not so interested in the company of women, so perhaps not quite the right company for Tilly's dinner party.

"Fine, I will come," Eliza reluctantly agreed.

"Excellent, and yourself Inspector Wellington?" Rupert asked, looking towards William with a smile.

William had been quietly watching their interaction. It was very curious to him how friendly these two were. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of them being possibly more then friends.

Certainly, Eliza had never given him the impression that there was more to their relationship, and clearly there seemed to be something between Mr Parker and Fraulein Hildegard. Yet, William couldn't quite work out what any of these relationships were. Perhaps an evening in their company might shed some much-needed light on the subject.

"Oh, I'm sure Inspector Wellington will be far too busy…" Eliza started.

"… I'm sure I can make something work," William interrupted, looking at Eliza with a smile. The added bonus was that he knew it was going to annoy her completely.

"Wonderful, it will be lovely to have you both there. Now, I've got a long list of things the Fraulein has given me to do for the dinner party, so I must be off, but I'll see you both Friday, my house, drinks at seven," Rupert confirmed, before tipping his hat and leaving them with a smile.

"Really?" Eliza asked William, once Rupert was out of earshot, as she turned to face him, clearly even more annoyed at him then before.

"What?" William shrugged. "Mr Parker invited us both," he replied, making a poor attempt at seeming innocent.

"Oh, because you'd just love to spend your Friday evening at a dinner party with Rupert Parker and Fraulein Hildegard!" Eliza threw him a glare before walking off down the street, while William gave a small laugh to himself and followed her.

To Be Continued...


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Friday evening came around quickly, and William was finishing up in his office at Scotland Yard. Having trimmed his beard, he took off his normal navy blue work waistcoat, and removed his tie and grey shirt. Gradually he re-dressed himself into his smart white evening shirt, collar and black waistcoat. He looked in his mirror above the fireplace and expertly folded his bow tie.

He had finally managed to afford to purchase a new dinner jacket, after his last one had been destroyed by Eliza to wrap his injured arm, when he had been attacked at Woolwich prison. He shrugged the jacket on and straightened himself.

God he felt uncomfortable in formal wear, he grumbled as he pulled at his bow tie to straighten it and moved his body around trying to get the new jacket to sit properly on his shoulders. He was not looking forward to spending an evening with a group of high-class strangers, potentially passing judgment on him.

Whilst there was a part of him that wished a major incident would come up, giving him an excuse to get out of the evening, he was also quietly intrigued at spending an evening with Eliza at a dinner party.

When they weren't arguing about a case, William had to admit they could get along quite well. In their quieter moments, he actually enjoyed her company and he hoped that perhaps tonight might actually be one of those times where they might, dare he say it, have fun together.

A knock at his office door pulled him out of his thoughts about what the evening might hold, and he checked the time on the clock behind his desk. He knew for once this shouldn't be Eliza, unless of course she'd somehow landed herself in trouble, yet again.

"Come in," he called out, as he moved away from the mirror and moved over to his desk.

His newest colleague, Detective Leonard Phillips opened the door and walked into the office. He was a younger lad, from Southend who had only recently moved to London and joined the department. He had floppy sandy coloured hair, and wore a dark grey suit and waistcoat that was probably two sizes to large for him. He was always cheery and seemed far too relaxed to William, given the job they did.

"Looking nice Duke," he commented happily, as he strolled over to William's desk, his hands tucked into his trouser pockets.

"Thought you'd like to know we arrested the butcher, over the murder of his brother. He's not admitting to much though," Phillips told him with a shrug. He was seemingly unbothered about the fact their prime suspect in a murder enquiry wasn't talking, or that their evidence was currently flimsy at best.

"Keep him over night, we'll see how he talks after a night in cells," William told him with a sigh, while Phillips nodded in agreement.

William stood behind his desk, and took the top file off his pile, opening it up to make a note in it of the recent development.

"You off out somewhere nice?" Detective Phillips asked, looking over William's formal attire.

"Just a dinner. Here's the address, in case you need me." William didn't look up from his file, as he picked up and offered Phillips a piece of paper from his desk that he'd already written Rupert Parker's address on.

Phillips took the piece of paper and looked over the address. He was still getting to know the different areas of London, to know what was a good area and what wasn't, but given what William was wearing, he could only assume he was off somewhere posh.

"You out with your Eliza?" The detective queried politely.

William suddenly jerked his head and looked up from his paperwork stopping mid-sentence. He gave his detective a pointed look, as if to warn him to think carefully about his next words, but Detective Phillips just looked at him confused, unaware of the implications of his words to his boss.

"Don't let Eliza hear you call her that. She's not anyone's and she'd sooner slap you if she heard you call her mine," William warned seriously, with raised eyebrows.

"I just thought…." Phillips started, and then stopped.

Miss Scarlet was often seen around Scotland Yard these days. The place was awash with suggestions as to what the relationship was between her and the Duke. Of course, no one would ever have the guts to actually ask Duke about it directly, but many of the lads assumed there was something between them. Why else would he let a woman walk around the place and work with him on occasion like he did?

Phillips had even joined them, when the two of them had dinner at the restaurant his Emily sang at in the evenings. Though he had to admit that they hadn't seemed to make any show of being together. In fact, many would say they were purposely keeping their distance when they were together, so others did not assume they were a couple. Yet, he couldn't work out what was going on between these to, and perhaps it was easier not too.

William returned his attention to finishing what he was writing in his file for a moment. If Phillips seemed confused about their relationship standing, how did he think he felt?

They had perhaps become a little friendlier towards each other in recent months, and had spent more time together just the two of them in those months then in all the previous years they had known each other put together.

Even still, Eliza had an uncanny ability to make a nuisance of herself, and frustrate him to the point of him losing his temper with her. There were some days where Eliza seemed to act like she might potentially see him as more then a friend, and others it seemed like she wanted to murder him. He couldn't keep up himself.

"Right I'm going to head off, emergencies only tonight, please," William confirmed, closing his file, before leaving his Detective in charge.

Eliza's housekeeper, Ivy, had just finished in Eliza's room, helping to tie up her hair and fixing her evening dress. Ivy pulled down on the sleeve of her grey shirt with lace detail down the front, and then held up her black skirt slightly as she walked carefully down the main stairs. As she walked, she brushed a stray brown hair that had fallen out her tight bun behind her ear.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, slightly confused, when she heard the firm knock at the front door. Eliza hadn't mentioned expecting any visitors tonight, and it certainly wouldn't be Mr Parker on this occasion, since it was his house she was going to. Ivy slowly walked across the small hallway and opened the front door slightly, checking to see who was there.

"Inspector Wellington." Ivy greeted him with a surprised smile, relaxing a little as she stood back and opened the door wider to let him in.

"You're here to collect Miss Scarlet?" she queried, noting that he too was dressed his smart evening clothes and coat.

"Yes," William confirmed, as Ivy shut the door behind him.

Ivy gave a curious smile, which went unnoticed by William. Eliza had failed to mention to her that The Inspector would be joining her at Mr Parker's dinner party this evening.

She had noticed that they'd been spending a lot of time together recently. William's name was coming up more often while they ate dinner in the kitchen together. Yet whenever she tried to question Eliza on it, she'd insisted they were friends and were purely working cases together.

However, Ivy was far from a fool, and she'd known the pair of them for as long as they had know each other, and she wondered perhaps if there was more to this relationship then Eliza was letting on. She was almost certain that William was going out of his way to keep an eye on Eliza since her father, Henry, had passed, and she had noticed the way Eliza had soften when speaking about him recently.

"I'll just get her coat, then let her know you're here." Ivy smiled, keeping her thoughts to herself as always and she headed down the stairs towards the kitchen where Eliza's dress coat had been freshly pressed, leaving William waiting alone in the hallway.

It wasn't long before he heard Eliza walking along the hallway above then he saw her round the corner and start to walk down the stairs. She had a black evening shoe in one hand, and was attempting to put the other on her foot as she walked down the stairs, before wobbling and placing a hand on the banister, steading herself.

"Stairs, then shoes," she muttered to herself, before straightening herself and continuing to glide down the stairs with her usual grace and elegance, and both shoes in her left hand.

William felt his breath catch as he watched her descend the stairs. She was in a deep blue, almost purple, long A line silk evening dress with a small train that bounced down the step behind her. The dress had a semi circle neckline and long sleeves covering her arms, and then matching coloured lace covered her neck and shoulders then continued down to the waist of the dress.

She had tied her blonde hair back in a plaited bun as normal, but softened it with a few lose curls falling against her cheeks. She looked incredibly beautiful, and the colour of her dress made her bluey green eyes sparkle and pop.

"William, what are you doing here?" Eliza asked, jolting him from his thoughts. She had made it half way down stairs when she noticed him standing by the front door staring slightly wide-eyed at her.

"Rupert's dinner party," William confirmed as if it was obvious, as he quickly recovered himself and found some words. "I figured we'd walk over together."

"I thought we were meeting there?"

Eliza looked at him confused, as she sat down on the stair a few from the bottom and slipped on her evening shoes. They hadn't actually seen each other since Rupert had invited them to discuss whether they were attending the event together or separately.

"Oh, well I'm here now," he shrugged. He noted the somewhat frosty tone to her voice that perhaps this didn't seem a welcome gesture.

"Yes." Eliza was slightly confused and a little uncomfortable.

This felt a little odd to her, the two of them turning up at a dinner party together. Rather like a couple, which they were not. She took her time fiddling with the buttons on her shoes, as they both remained uncomfortably silent, till she heard Ivy walk up the stairs from the kitchen with her burgundy red evening coat.

"Ah, here you go Miss," Ivy said, as Eliza stood up, firming her feet in her shoes.

"Thank you." Eliza moved across the hall to Ivy and turned round so she could help her put on her coat.

"That's a pretty necklace," Ivy noted, when Eliza turned back around to faced her, of the gold E pendant that she wore half hidden under the lace of her dress.

"I don't think I've seen that one before," she lied, giving a cheeky teasing grin and with a glint in her eyes.

It was the necklace that William had given Eliza for her birthday not that long ago and Eliza was certain that Ivy knew it, judging by the face she was giving her. She would also know that Eliza hadn't taken the necklace off since she'd received it.

"Thank you, it was a birthday present," Eliza answered with a slight smile and narrowed eyes.

She was smart enough to know that Ivy was clearly bringing it up on purpose at this moment in front of William. She gave Ivy a knowing look, and Ivy just offered a teasing smile in return.

"Its very nice. Well, have a lovely evening both of you. I won't wait up for you," Ivy confirmed, as Eliza finished buttoning up her coat.

"Good night Ivy," Eliza gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving for the night.

William held the front door opened for Eliza and smiled politely at her. She confidently strode past with her head high whilst giving him a look. Silently telling him that she was still a little mad with him, and he'd better not get any ideas.

William gave a silent groan and a heavy sigh as he moved to close the door behind them and watched Eliza walk down the front steps ahead of him. Not only did she look rather amazing to him, but he now somehow felt this was going to be a very long night of her teasing him.

Any of his earlier thoughts of this being a fun evening spent with Eliza were quickly being replaced with questions as to why he'd agreed to this evening of potential torture.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Mr Rupert Parker's townhouse was a short walk from Eliza's own childhood townhouse, so instead of getting a carriage, Eliza and William chose to walk. It was not yet completely dark, and the young lamplighters were all at work hurriedly lighting the gas streetlamps.

The streets were quiet, aside from the odd couple out for an evening stroll and the occasional horse and carriage trotting past them. William had folded his arm across his body and Eliza gingerly tucked her own arm into his, as they fell into a comfortable, quiet walk.

Holding William's arm like this as they walked was a recent development in their friendship, one that Eliza still wasn't always completely comfortable with. It always felt to her like rather an intimate thing to do. Still, it was a little chilly outside, and she was enjoying the warmth of being so close to him.

"How was your day?" William asked, by way of making conversation while they walked.

He didn't like to admit it, but he rather liked that Eliza was willing to link arms with him occasionally when they walked together, whereas previously, she was always keen to keep her distance from him. It gave him the hope that things might possibly be changing between them.

"It was fine, yours?" Eliza asked.

Since she'd resolved her latest case, it had actually been a particularly quiet day in her office, but she couldn't admit it to William. She never wanted him to think she was failing at her new venture, or that perhaps things weren't as busy as she would have liked.

"The usual. I had to see Mr Potts at the city morgue this morning."

William noticed from the corner of his eye that this made her smile. Mr Potts had been particularly relieved that for once he'd arrived without Eliza in tow.

"Oh really," she smirked. "Did you give him my regards?"

Eliza wasn't sure what was more fun, annoying William or Mr Potts, who never liked it when she was at the mortuary. It's no place for a Lady, he would always tell her gruffly, despite the fact that nothing bad had ever occurred while she was there.

"Strangely he did question if you were accompanying me. I quite enjoyed toying with him, that you have a habit of turning up when I least expect, so it was always possible. He spent the whole time watching the door, nervously waiting for you." They shared a laugh as they arrived at the steps of Mr Parker's townhouse.

"Just to be clear I'm still mad at you William," Eliza confirmed, slipping her arm out from his and eyeing him cautiously.

"That has been duly noted," William replied with a half smile. Though he wasn't entirely sure if it was for their argument at Victoria Police station, or the fact he'd not declined Mr Parker's offer to attend this evening. Still, she only seemed half mad at him, so he took that as positive.

Eliza stepped forward, to knock on the red front door of Rupert Parker's home, and waited for it to be opened by one of his staff for the evening.

Rupert didn't usually keep many staff at his house. He much preferred to keep himself to himself. That way, there were less prying eyes to see the company he occasionally kept. Eliza herself had only ever met the same two gentlemen butlers on previous visits to her friend's house.

She was a little surprised when an unfamiliar maid opened the door. She wore a rather formal black dress and white apron with a white cloth hat covering her dark hair. She let them in, and then took their coats. Eliza had been here before, so did not need to be shown the way to the drawing room. She didn't know that William too had been here before also.

There was a loud din of conversation as they climbed the stairs up to the second floor, and got closer to the drinks reception. Eliza silently wondered just how many people would be at this party. She wasn't used to being invited to dinner parties like these, and this kind of thing was decidedly outside of her comfort zone.

As if he sensed her nervousness, William placed a gentle comforting hand on her lower back, just for a moment, as they reached the top of the stairs and crossed the landing. Eliza was actually rather grateful to have him there with her, though she would never admit that. She felt a little cold as he dropped his hand away when they reached the doorway of Rupert's drawing room.

When they entered, Eliza took in the large pale blue and white drawing room, with the soft yellow drapes pulled shut over the three large windows. The room was filled with different vases of sweet smelling white carnations and pink roses, symbols of calm and happiness, instead of Rupert's usual choice of the deep blue midnight rose.

The beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling with it's candles all lit and there were plenty of lit white candles in gold candlesticks decorating each table, sideboard and on the mantle around the fireplace, bathing the room in a comforting warm yellow light.

The large glass cabinets had been removed from the room and the green and gold patterned armchairs had been pushed off the rug in the centre of the room and were up against the walls, creating a large open space in the centre, where the guests were all happily talking.

The two male butlers, who Eliza had previous met at the house, were suited up in formal black trousers, white shirts, black waistcoats and bow ties, with white aprons around their waists. They were both walking with a tray of champagne glasses offering them to Rupert and Tilly's guests.

As they moved away from the doorway, Eliza looked around and noted Rupert and Tilly in the far corner, and counted four sets of couples in the room, who were all mingling with each other.

Rupert was dressed in a formal black dinning suit, but his usual more flamboyant taste was included in the discreet sewn pattern on his waistcoat instead of the standard plain black for an evening suit. He was seemingly comfortable talking with the guests he didn't know.

Tilly looked rather beautiful, in a deep green satin dress, fitted tightly around her body, with a boat neckline and sleeves that covered just her shoulders, and a large flowing skirt. She finished her look with long silk black gloves covering her hands and arms. Her dark brown hair was rather softer then Eliza was used to seeing, as it was pulled back in to a loose bun, and decorated with some small white daisy flowers, the symbol of innocence and hope.

Eliza rubbed her mothers wedding ring that she wore on her right hand with her thumb. She remembered her being such a presence at parties when she was younger, and hoped she could channel some of her sprit to get through the evening.

Then Eliza noticed someone in the middle of all the guests, someone she once knew, who she had not seen in years, and had long ago hoped she would never have to see again. Arabella Herbert.

They had gone to school together, and they had never once gotten along. One fight with Arabella had even very nearly got her thrown out of her school, had Henry not intervened and persuaded the headmaster to let her stay. Arabella remained on her firm list of enemies, even now.

"And the hits keep on coming," Eliza groaned and whispered through gritted teeth, as she noticed Arabella recognize her from across the room and suddenly move towards them.

"Sorry?" William queried, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. He sensed a change in her and that something wasn't quite right.

"Eliza Scarlet!" The high pitched squeal of her name made Eliza want to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could, but her feet didn't listen, so she put on the best fake smile she could muster.

"Arabella," Eliza said, as she reached them.

"I haven't seen you since school!" Arabella said enthusiastically. She leaned in and gave Eliza an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Eliza was rather shocked by the action.

Arabella hadn't changed a bit since Eliza had last seen her on her last day at school. She was still only an inch taller then Eliza in height and wore her blonde hair harshly pulled back in a tight twist at the back of her head.

Her dress was a garish shade of green with white flower embroidery. The bodice was tight all around her body, and it had a straight skirt with a large ruffle at the back. In Eliza's opinion, her make up was far too thick and she wore far too much rouge. She displayed a heavily jeweled diamond necklace, which looked exceptionally expensive, and large diamond drop earrings.

"Yes, it's been a while." Eliza kept her tone light and polite, despite her feelings towards her.

"Why you've barely changed Eliza." Eliza offered a polite smile, which only seemed to give Arabella an opening to give Eliza and William her own life story.

"I'm married now, Mrs Goldberg," she told them, excitedly flashing a large intricately decorated engagement ring next to her plain gold wedding band happily. She pointed towards a tall slim man with thinning blond hair, in a black dinner suit, who was speaking with Rupert and Tilly.

"That's my husband, Mr Hugo Goldberg, he's a senior partner at his father law firm in the city. We're very happily married for 5 years, and have large house in Belgravia. I've recently been spending my time…."

Arabella continued to speak quickly and proudly about her high society life, while William wondered just who this woman was as he stood by, quietly waiting to be introduced. She didn't seem like the type of person Eliza would entertain, far to interested in showing off and seemingly looking down on everyone.

"And who's you're friend?" She finally asked Eliza, looking in William's direction. "I see you're not married," she noted with glee, glancing and pointing at Eliza's ringless wedding finger.

"Erm," Eliza stumbled, looking at William then back to Arabella. She knew the moment she mentioned that William was a police detective at Scotland Yard Arabella would pounce.

"This is … William Wellington," Eliza said slowly.

William nodded his head and offered his greeting while he hid his confusion well. He couldn't remember Eliza ever introducing him without using his title of Detective Inspector. Certainly, they were usually out working a case, but still, this was curious why she wouldn't use it, especially since Arabella seemed so intent on looking down on her. It wasn't like Eliza to be ashamed of his job.

Eliza was hoping that Arabella might get distracted, and forget to question what William did for his profession. She might have even gotten away with it, had it not been for Mr Rupert Parker and his impeccable timing.

"Ah, Miss Scarlet, Inspector Wellington, so lovely you could both make it," Rupert announced. He'd already picked up two glasses of champagne from one of the butlers trays and held them out for Eliza and William to take.

Eliza caught the look of pure glee on Arabella's face get wider, and silently wished the ground would just open up and swallow her.

Rupert leaned into Eliza as if to give her a kiss on her cheek, but instead merely whispered in her ear, "thank you so much." It was so genuine and full of relief that she was there, that Eliza couldn't even be mad at him for inadvertently dropping her in it with Arabella.

"Thank you for inviting us Mr Parker." Eliza gave him a supportive glance, and took a gulp of the champagne. It wasn't really to her taste, but quite frankly she was going to need it.

"You are looking very lovely tonight," Rupert offered to Eliza, "I see you've already met Mrs Goldberg, and we also have Mr and Mrs Rosenthal, Mr and Mrs Stratton, and finally Mr and Mrs Thompson."

Rupert went round the room pointing out each of the couples to them, until he met the steely gaze of Tilly Hildegard, clearly eyeing his interaction with Eliza with curiosity. As Eliza suspected, Tilly was not best pleased with her attendance this evening and if she was honest, right now, she didn't want to be there anymore then Tilly wanted her there.

"The house looks lovely Mr Parker, Fraulein Hildegard has out done herself."

"Yes, she's certainly been very … enthusiastic about tonight," Rupert stammered, taking a gulp of his drink. There was a tone of frustration to him as they shared a knowing glance. They both noticed Tilly in the background giving him a hard stare and motioning with her head to try to move him along, and Rupert let out a light sigh.

"Well, I must see to the other guests, I shall be back with you momentarily."

Eliza wished Rupert hadn't had to leave. With him gone she had to return her attention to Arabella, who Eliza knew was sure to pass judgment on her and comment on William's profession. Which she almost instantly did the second Rupert's back was turned.

"So, a police officer," Arabella said to William, with a full smile, that lit up her green eyes with pure joy, before returning her attention to Eliza.

"Yes," Eliza said firmly. "William is a Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard." Eliza took a breath and waiting for the onslaught she knew was coming.

"I should have known he would be a police officer. I mean at school you always did have a thing for the police. I suppose if you can't join them and become a police officer yourself, you might as well marry one. Right."

There was a tone of unadulterated joy in Arabella's voice, as she belittled Eliza without actually saying anything insulting. William quickly understood perhaps why Eliza hadn't introduced him properly, and he was starting to rather dislike this woman, whoever she was.

Eliza could feel her frustration building, and with gritted teeth she went to respond, but she felt William move a step closer to her side and his hand discreetly press on the small of her back as he spoke.

"Eliza actually works with me at Scotland Yard. She has her own Private Detective agency," he told her, with a defiant, challenging look. "We've worked on a number of large cases together, Murders, bomb plots, she's even helped stop one of the largest forgery operations we've seen at Scotland Yard. I'm surprised you didn't read about that one in the papers."

He might not have liked the idea that Eliza was working as a private detective, or even fully agreed with her doing it, but that didn't mean he was going to stand idly by and let someone else insult her.

Eliza gave a small smile as William looked at her, and for the first time he almost sounded proud of her accomplishments working with him. She also enjoyed the look on Arabella's face drop as William jumped to her defense.

"I don't often concern myself with the escapades of the police. I have far too many more important things to be dealing with." Arabella attempted to keep her politeness, but even William could tell this was now forced.

"I'm sure," Eliza told her. With that final dig, Eliza had lost her patience and her ability to be polite.

"… And just how long did that black eye I gave you take to heal?" Eliza asked, with forced politeness, and an equally forced smile.

"Oh Eliza, you are funny." Arabella forced a laugh, but also gave Eliza a look of distain that she would bring that up.

"Hilarious," Eliza returned raising her eyebrows, and hoping this would at least dismiss her from this now awkward interaction.

Fortunately, Arabella did finally excuse herself, and moved on to speak with another lady, and Eliza breathed a sigh of relief.

William finally dropped his hand from her back and took a step to the side, as he turned to give Eliza a curious smile.

"What?" She shrugged, faking her innocence, and knowing from his look he expected her to elaborate further.

"You gave her a black eye?" William queried with a smile, because it certainly didn't surprised him that she would have done that, even back when she was at school.

"Of course I did," she told him with a laugh, as she remembered the fight she'd well and truly won, before looking away from his inquisitive eyes.

"And if you heard what she said to me you'd have done the same!" William could only chuckle proudly, as he watched Eliza finish off her drink with a similar proud feeling.

"You know I think this evening going to be rather interesting," William offered slyly.

"Careful William, I'm sure Fraulein Hildegard would just love to spend some alone time with you," Eliza warned. She teased him with a smile and a narrowed cheeky look in her eyes.

To be continued….

A/N: In case you haven't guessed, Arabella Herbert is the school child that Eliza had a fight with in the second flashback in Episode 1. That should make for an interesting evening, don't you think?


	4. Part 4

Part 4

The drinks reception was in full swing, as the guests mixed and chatted with each other. Eliza and William had been around the room and introductions with the other guests had been made. Judging by their interactions, Eliza was sure that everyone else seemed to know of each other with the exception of her and William. 

Arabella had seemingly found friends with Mr and Mrs Thompson, as she continued to give Eliza sideways glances from across the room. Eliza could only assume what Arabella was saying about her, but from her distance it didn’t look like she was singing her praises.

Eliza had briefly spoken to Mrs Stratton, who was very young, and seemed a little nervous and unsure of herself. She was an incredibly pretty blonde haired lady in a delicate, soft cream gown with pink flower print. She was happily talking with Mrs Rosenthal. It seemed an unlikely friendship, as Mrs Rosenthal was a much older lady, and dressed as such, in a plain navy blue dress. Both ladies wore expensive diamonds, though not quite as extravagant as Arabella’s.

Now she was stood quietly with William by the fireplace, Eliza couldn’t help but feel a little plain amongst the pretty ladies in the room, with their expensive looking dresses and jewellery. She was wearing a dress that belonged to her mother, that Ivy had found in an old trunk and altered slightly to fit her. It wasn’t like she normally had much use for an evening dress or been able to afford to buy a new one for the evening.

Hugo Goldberg, Mr Stratton and Mr Rosenthal were in the middle of the room looking deep in conversation together. Rupert had briefly joined them with Tilly, before Tilly floated across the room to join Mrs Stratton and Mrs Rosenthal. 

With Tilly distracted with the two ladies, Rupert left the group of men to find a quiet moment near the window in the far corner of the room. Eliza watched him for a moment, noticing he didn’t seem his usual self, quietly reserved in the corner, watching the room. 

She politely excused herself from William to go and speak with Rupert. She felt Tilly’s eyes on her as she crossed the room, but she chose not to engage them, keeping her own eyes on Rupert.

“How are you?” She asked, genuinely concerned for him, as she stood next to him while he nervously scanned the guests, and drank large gulps of his champagne.

“Well, aside from the fact Tilly has been even more terrifying then normal with the stress of this party, I think it’s going rather well.” Rupert kept his voice low and seemed distracted, as he spoke, more interested in looking at his guests then paying attention to Eliza.

Eliza glanced in the direction of Tilly who, despite looking like she was paying attention to the two ladies she was with, was currently staring dead eyed at her and Rupert. Tilly was very obviously not in the least bit happy. Although, Eliza was sure she’d never actually seen Tilly look happy to know what that might look like.

“You did tell her you’d invited me didn’t you?” Eliza enquired. “Because she does not seem happy with me being here?”

“Oh you know … I mentioned it in passing this afternoon. Like with my mother, the less time she knew the better if you ask me.” 

Rupert gave a slight chuckle to himself, while Eliza raised her eyes and shook her head. She was far from surprised that Rupert would have kept quiet about inviting her. She should know by now, that he had a habit of landing her in trouble, with both his mother and Tilly.

“He’s looking rather handsome tonight,” Rupert gestured to Eliza, his eyes fixed on where he was looking with a wistful smile on his lips. 

Eliza looked around the men in the room wondering which of them Rupert was referring to. Certainly, they all looked smart and handsome in their black evening suits, but they were all rather married. Was he perhaps referring to one of his butlers, she wondered? Knowing Rupert’s persuasion, she suspected that they too were men of the Midnight Rose.

“Who?” She questioned.

“Your Inspector.” Rupert told her, his eyes were set on William talking with another gentleman in the room. Eliza looked at Rupert confused.

“He’s not My Inspector,” she clarified quickly, slightly disturbed by the term used by her friend. Rupert finally stopped staring at William and looked directly at Eliza confused.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked with an intrigued smile.

“Quite sure,” she nodded firmly, and looking slightly irritated at the suggestion.

“Because he hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you left his side,” he pointed out to her.

Eliza, looked at Rupert confused for a moment, then gave a subtle side-glance to look over at William. Mr Thompson had left his wife and Arabella to their chatter and had moved to speak with William near the fireplace. Whilst the two men looked like they were in good conversation, there was no denying that William did indeed appear to be keeping his eyes in her direction.

“How would you know that?” She asked Rupert, looking back at him. 

Rupert chuckled to himself again and gave her a knowing look. He’d found himself quietly watching the Inspector that evening, just for some light fun, of course. 

“Rupert Parker!” she exclaimed quietly. Eliza widened her eyes at Rupert, as she caught up with what he meant. Could Rupert Parker have an interest in William she wondered, rather shocked.

“What!” he continued to subtly chuckle, and leaned into Eliza’s ear. “It is not my fault he’s rather easy on the eyes.” He whispered so only Eliza could hear, not wanting anyone to over hear the comment.

“Well I can assure you, William is most certainly not a like-minded fellow!” she told him pointedly, but equally as quiet. 

Rupert might have preferred the company of men, but Eliza had long suspected William’s reputation for women, and she was rather certain he was not that way inclined.

“Sadly most aren’t,” Rupert confirmed. 

Rupert’s smile faded as he noticed Tilly moving speedily towards them and looking rather angry as normal. Eliza watched as Rupert’s stance changed from relaxed, to a more formal uneasy standing, his shoulders rounding in, almost bracing himself for an angry Tilly. Eliza couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her friend. 

“Fraulein Hildegard, you are looking lovely tonight,” Eliza offered with a cheery smile, as Tilly reached them. She thought perhaps being nice might help soften Tilly, but it was seemingly of no use. Tilly gave her a silent nod and a scowl then turned to look at Rupert.

“Rupert, the other guests require your attention,” she told him in her heavy German accent, whilst still glaring hard at Eliza.

“Of course.” Rupert nodded his head to Eliza. Since he was rather scared of Tilly Hildegard, he dutifully followed her to speak with the other guests. Eliza looked at them sadly, if only Rupert could find the strength to follow what he wanted, rather then what the world expected of him.

Eliza released a heavy sigh. This was all she needed to top off her evening. Arabella was laughing at her, Tilly was giving her constant cold stares, and her supposed friend Rupert was following William around room with his eyes. This evening was certain to give her a headache.

She pulled her necklace over the top of the lace of her dress and held the pendant and twisted the chain in her fingers. She glanced over at William who was still standing by the fireplace speaking with Mr Thompson.   
Was he Her Inspector, as Rupert had suggested? More to the point, did she want him to be? There was no denying something felt like it was changing between them. She was enjoying his company more these days, finding an excuse to see him at his office when she didn’t really need to. Whilst it was always fun to annoy him, she found herself on occasion holding back from purposely trying to get in an argument with him.

Even she had to admit, he did look rather handsome in his black evening suit. Of course, if she was being completely honest with herself, he always looked annoyingly handsome. From the first moment she’d met him, when her father had brought him back to the house, she thought he was rather good-looking. Not to mention the first time she saw him in his PC uniform. That image was rather imprinted in her memory and a small smile crossed her face as she thought of it. 

Despite trying, she could no longer truly say that his feelings towards her were purely platonic. That just maybe, she quite liked that idea.

William seemed to notice her staring in his direction and he caught her eye. He gave a gentle smile in her direction and she couldn’t help but smile back. She watched as he excused himself from his conversation with Mr Thompson, picked up a new glass from a butler and walked towards her. She continued to smile at him in spite of herself, as her eyes held his as he crossed the room. He held out the glass for her to take. Champagne wasn’t exactly his drink of choice.

“Thank you,” Eliza said, untangling her fingers from the chain of her necklace and taking the glass from him. For once she didn’t hide the necklace away underneath her clothes. 

“You never told Ivy I gave you that?” he asked, pointing to the necklace he’d seen her playing with. Eliza just gave a laugh and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Please, Ivy is far more intelligent then we give her credit for. She knew exactly who this was from, which is why she brought it up in front of you. She would also know that I have not taken it off since you gave it to me.” 

William tilted his head and eyed her cautiously. Whilst she had thanked him for the gift when he gave it to her, it hadn’t been mentioned at all in the time since. He had no idea if she’d even taken it out of the box, let alone that she had in fact continuously worn it for the weeks since her birthday. She held his eyes with small smile and shrug.

Was she giving away too much information, making it clear to him that she really did like his gift? That actually, it had meant a lot to her that he’d given her something. Even if at the time he’d brushed it off as nothing more then a passing thought. 

His blue eyes bore into hers, and small smile appeared on his lips. He seemed to like that she liked his gift. Goodness, she didn’t always like it when he looked at her so intensely, but for once she held his gaze with her own small smile. For the shortest moment it was like they were the only two people in the room.

Eliza subconsciously licked her lips, and William gave a quiet sigh. He hated it when she did that. He was certain that one day, that action would be his undoing. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen…” One of the suited servers announced loudly from the doorway, interrupting their moment. 

“Diner is ready to be served in the dinning room.” 

Eliza was the first to pull her eyes away from William’s stare, as she always was. They watched each of the gentlemen find their partner, and then the couples filed towards the doorway.

With their moment over, William simply offered Eliza his arm, to escort her to dinner. With a smile she tucked her arm into his as they followed the other couples to the dinning room.

To be continued…

A/N: If you're wondering about Rupert, check out Episode 6, and the scene with him and William on the steps of Eliza's house. He's totally checking William out!


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The dinner was almost over as the guests waited for food to be cleared and desert to be served in Rupert's rather darkened dinning room. Four oil lamps were glowing on the walls around the large light green and wood paneled room. Two small glass chandeliers hung over the dinner table and were lit with circles of white candles. There was a black stone mantle with a log fire simmering at the far end creating some warmth.

They sat around the long wooden rectangle table that was dressed with a lace cloth and white carnation flowers in fine hand painted vases. Rupert's finest white dinner china and silver cutlery was being used, along with delicately etched crystal wine and water glasses.

Everyone was seated in pairs, female next to male. Tilly had placed Eliza and William together on the far corner of the table, nearest the fire, as far away from her and Rupert as possible. They were sat at the head of the table, with Mr Goldberg on Tilly's left and Mrs Stratton on Rupert's right.

Arabella Goldberg was next to her husband, and then Mr and Mrs Rosenberg were next to them on the opposite side of the table from Eliza and William. Arabella was smiling happily and clearly enjoying stealing glances at Eliza, as they were almost opposite, while Eliza did her best to avoid looking at her.

Throughout dinner, everyone had been politely talking and listening to the person they sat nearest, and periodically the butlers had come in the room to either refresh some wine, or serve another item of food.

To Eliza's left sat Mr Stratton. He was a very polite, well-spoken, young gentleman, of similar age to William, Eliza guessed. He worked at The Bank of England, and was currently boring her with details of his latest investment, and his equally pretty young wife sat next to him.

William was on Eliza's right, and he hadn't faired much better, as he was sat on the corner of the table with Mrs Thompson. She and her husband were sitting on the end of the table with their backs to the fire. She was a dark haired lady, who wore her hair with two thick plaits framing her face, and a ponytail tied into a looped bun at the back.

Her dress was a beautiful navy colour with small, colourful yellow and pink sewn flower patterns. She wore a simple drop diamond necklace, far less extravagant then Arabella's heavily jewel item. Eliza over heard her telling William she was a housewife, and was happily talking to him about her three children and their academic accomplishments.

Every so often Eliza noticed Tilly looking in her direction, or perhaps Eliza wondered, she was actually looking in William's direction. She couldn't be certain, but for once Tilly's stern gaze was slightly softer then the look she usually reserved for her.

Rupert had seemed to settle his nerves during dinner, yet Eliza had noticed at times he still seemed rather quiet and almost lost in thought, but then he would quickly recover himself back to a happy host as he attempted conversation with Mrs Stratton.

Eliza was only half listening to Mr Stratton as she took a sip of her wine and placed her glass back on the table. As she put it down, she flinched as her right hand brushed William's left hand that was resting on the edge of the dinner table. After a moment, she glimpsed in his direction, he didn't look like he'd noticed, but pulling her hand away would have made it seem obvious so she left her hand on the table next to his.

She tried to return to listening to Mr Stratton, who was continuing to recount his latest investment, unaware that she hadn't been paying attention to him. Unexpectedly, she felt William's little finger brush hers, once, then again, seemingly testing if she would move her hand away. After a moment, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him take a sip of his wine then place the glass almost directly next to hers, hiding their hands from the view of those around them.

Spurred on by the fact she'd not moved her hand, William crept his hand a little further over hers, gently stroking his fingers against hers. Eliza felt a chill down her spine at his light touch, but she still never moved her hand. Instead she let their fingers do their dance and it was a welcome distraction from the dull conversation.

William's strokes reminded her of their first dinner at Gilberts. He'd sat opposite her, at their table for two in a quiet corner of the restaurant. His blue eyes focused on her, in between their starter and main course, while she'd contemplated his motives for taking her to dinner. He'd seemed different, more relaxed with her then she'd ever known him to be. He was letting his guard down slightly, and she realised so was she.

She'd been resting her chin on her hands and he held his hand out with a simple "may I?" She'd taken a breath, wondering if it was step too far in their precarious friendship. She'd never before wanted to encourage him, but this time she'd hesitantly placed her hand in his.

He'd gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he stared at her eyes and spoke softly, reminiscing on an old memory from when they first met. He knew exactly what he was doing and it had taken everything in her to concentrate on what he was saying to her, rather then the small smile on his lips and what his thumb was doing. He'd kept hold of her hand, rubbing it gently, until their waiter came over with their main course, and then he'd reluctantly released it.

Eliza glanced at their hands and then at William without making it obvious and she noticed that William wasn't making any eye contact with their hands either. He was subtly listening to Mrs Thompson next to him, but the slight smile on his face, showed Eliza he was concentrating far more on the movement of his fingers, as he brushed over her mother's wedding ring gently.

Though she was finding it rather relaxing, just when she thought it was more then enough and she really should take her hand back, William moved his hand over hers and slowly slid their hands off the table. Under the table, totally out of view, he moved to intertwine their fingers, and he held her hand tightly, and continued rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She knew she shouldn't enjoy the feeling of William holding her hand, but she really couldn't deny that it felt warm and comforting, and perhaps made her stomach flip, just a little, in a good way.

Eliza was brought out of her reverie by the sound of Mr Stratton's voice. He'd asked her a question she'd not listened to, and she suddenly realized he was looking at her waiting for her to answer.

"Mr Parker said you're a private detective?" He asked again.

"Oh yes, that's right," she finally confirmed, stuttering slightly.

"Surely that's rather a dangerous job for a young lady such as yourself."

"Perhaps, but my father taught me everything he knew, so I feel quite safe." It was a lie, there were more times then Eliza could count when she'd not felt at all safe.

"So what sort of things do you investigate?"

Eliza wasn't sure if he seemed genuinely interested, or just making polite conversation. His tone didn't suggest he was teasing or belittling her, which was odd since most people either didn't believe her, or rather insulted her suggesting her investigations were just a little hobby. It was also rather hard for her to concentrate while William was still holding tightly to her hand and rubbing it with his thumb under the table.

"Well... lots of things really. Missing people particularly, and I sometimes work on cases with the officers at Scotland Yard."

"I didn't realise the police let ladies, such as yourself, work for them."

Technically, Eliza thought, they didn't, and if it wasn't for her friendship and constantly pushing her luck with William, he probably wouldn't either.

"I have a tendency to make myself invaluable," she told him with a cheeky smile.

Eliza heard William clear his throat, and underneath the table felt him gently place her hand on her leg and let go of it. He leaned into her ear and whispered that he would be back in a moment, before leaving the table.

Eliza slyly watched William move around the room, feeling slightly cold without his hand, and then she noticed both Rupert and Tilly were following him subtly with their eyes. Oh for the love of god this was all she needed.

She noticed Tilly move from the table not long after William had left the room, and Eliza was not letting her get away with it, so she too excused herself to Mr Stratton, and left the table.

Eliza followed Tilly out into the darkened wood paneled hallway that had two lamps lit to light it, where she seemed to be lingering and waiting for something, or someone. Tilly seemed particularly annoyed that she'd been followed when she noticed Eliza behind her.

"Why are you following me?" Tilly launched, with her firm German accent.

"Why are you following William?" Eliza asked pointedly.

"I am not." Tilly feigned innocence, but Eliza didn't believe her for a second.

"Really, then where are you going?" Eliza enquired with a smile.

Tilly stumbled over a reply, knowing she had perhaps hoped to speak with the handsome Inspector alone, more to annoy Eliza then anything else. She stamped her foot angrily, unable to come up with a response.

"Tilly, I know we have got off on the wrong foot but please leave William alone,"

"Like you leave my Rupert alone?" Tilly replied, feeling rather pleased that she had perhaps irritated Eliza by chasing the Inspector.

"I do not chase after Mr Parker, we are merely friends."

"And yet he listens to all your advice," Tilly offered harshly. Even still, Eliza wished Rupert Parker would perhaps listen less to her advice, or possibly she should not give it.

"He's supposed to be my fiancé!" Tilly told her crossly. She was convinced Rupert had only declined her proposal of marriage because Eliza had told him to. If it weren't for Eliza, Rupert would have agreed to marry her, instead she was forced to somehow win his affections, which quite frankly was seemingly impossible to her.

"Oh please, you'd known each other for two days, no one falls for someone that quickly." Eliza folded her arms defensively. This was crazy that Tilly hated her for something that wasn't even her fault.

"Well maybe your Inspector might." There it was again, Her Inspector! Eliza huffed with annoyance. William wasn't hers, and she wasn't exactly his. Tilly cracked a smile, as if she'd perhaps hit a nerve about stealing the handsome Inspector from her.

"I've known Inspector Wellington a long time, and I can assure you, he is not the marrying type," Eliza said with assurance.

"Perhaps I should give him a different point of view?" Tilly suggested, hoping it would further concern Eliza, only it didn't, and in fact, Eliza seemed completely unbothered by the suggestion.

"Trust me, he would not be interested," Eliza told her confidently.

Tilly returned to her resting scowl realizing that not even the threat of stealing the Inspector from her seemed to shake Eliza.

"Too busy with you as his harlot to take a wife?" Tilly clapped back quickly.

It took everything for Eliza to hold her nerve and not slap Tilly for once again referring to her as someone's harlot. Instead she clenched her fists by her side, took a step closer and stood as tall as she could even though Tilly had a clear few inches on her height.

"Let me be clear, I am no one's harlot, least of all his. Now whatever bad blood there is, it is between us. You will leave William alone." Eliza was firm, and was sure she couldn't be any clearer.

Tilly, sensing she was not going to win this battle, gave one last remark.

"Well then you leave my Rupert alone!" she raged.

With that, Tilly turned round on the sole of her foot and stormed off back to the dinning room before Eliza could comment further.

Eliza growled to herself, releasing her frustration. That woman was driving her mad. She and Rupert were friends, and business partners, and that was it. She certainly wasn't interested in anything romantic from him, and she knew Rupert wanted even less from her.

"And there I was thinking you were my favoured whore…"

The sound of William's Scottish accent from behind her made Eliza jump. She cringed, before she slowly turned round to face him. Just how long had he been there?

"Well make a noise why don't you! You'll give a person a heart attack sneaking up on someone like that," she told him, ignoring his comment. She wondered just how much of her conversation with Tilly he'd actually heard.

"So telling Fraulein Hildegard to leave me alone…" He moved to stand directly in front of her. He stood tall, with a teasing smile on his face, and his hands in his pockets.

This was interesting, Eliza warning off Tilly Hildegard, not that William didn't appreciate her doing it, but he was curious as to whether there was more to Eliza warning her off.

"I was just trying to do you a favour. She's been watching you most of the night," Eliza lied. She knew she probably should have come up with a better excuse, only her mind was suddenly drawing a blank. She couldn't exactly explain that Tilly thought she was after Rupert, even though that wasn't the case!

"Really, I hadn't noticed." The truth was, he had on occasion noticed the young Fraulein's eyes on him, and it was slightly unsettling.

"Oh please," Eliza sounded annoyed.

William took a moment, before he shuffled his feet and gave her a knowing smile and a sigh.

"Careful Eliza, I might actually start to think that you care," William teased. His eyes were wide, as he gazed down at her, challenging her.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Eliza narrowed her eyes with and pursed her lips, challenging him back.

They stood in the darken hallway, eyes fixed on each other. William swayed his shoulders, standing tall over her. He slowly took his hands out of his pockets, but left them by his side. His fingertips were almost in touching distance from her waist. It would have been so easy to pull her into him, but he didn't. He waited to see what Eliza would do.

Eliza didn't move, she barely even blinked, wondering what William was thinking. This was Rupert's house, and his dinner party, there was no way William would try to kiss her here, would he? She could feel her heart start to pound, waiting for him to move.

Time seemed to slow, as they stood alone in the darkened hallway, each waiting for the other to do something. Ordinarily, Eliza would always pull away from his intense gaze after a few moments, but this time she didn't have to.

The sound of a woman's bloodcurdling scream was like a glass of icy cold water being thrown over them and made them both jump and pull away from each other, whilst looking in the direction of the sound.

They looked back to each other, sharing a concerned and confused look, before they moved down the hallway in the direction of the screaming. It was towards Rupert's library room.

William entered the room first, and Eliza followed close behind him, almost bumping into him when he stopped. The room had a small-unlit fireplace to their right, with two oil lamps, burning on the mantelpiece over it giving light to the room.

Bookshelves full of leather bound books covered two opposite walls floor to ceiling, and a small window was in the wall to the left of them, with a dark green leather chair in front of it and a table, with what should have had a single candlestick for light.

Only the candlestick was laying on the ground, next to a man's body, laying face down spread out on the wooden floor and a worn red rug. The maid, who had let them into Rupert's house earlier in the evening, was pressed back against a bookshelf as she screamed in horror.

"Well this evening just got interesting," Eliza told William quietly, as they each took in the scene in front of them.

"So much for my night off," William whispered back under his breath, before moving closer to check that the body lying on the floor was not just unconscious.

William checked for a pulse, but there was nothing. He and Eliza shared a look, as he confirmed nodding his head. This man was definitely dead.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


End file.
